Final Fantasy Evangelion
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: Shinji is transported to the world of Final Fantasy 8, 10 years before the 3rd angel attack. Shinji takes Squalls place so you know what he will sort of be like. Full summary inside. A
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, if I did I would have remade Final Fantasy 7 and 8 on the PS3.

This is a Final Fantasy 8, NG Evangelion crossover only with none of the Final Fantasy characters making an appearance in it, there will be references but that's it. Shinji has a gunblade, can summon guardian forces and use magic.

Summary: Shinji is transported to the world of Final Fantasy 8, 10 years before the 3rd angel attack. Shinji takes Squalls place so you know what he will sort of be like. 10 years later Shinji is back in the world of Eva...

* * *

**Final Fantasy Evangelion**

Chapter 1

**Ten Years earlier...**

Shinji sat crying on the doorstep of his teachers house, his father left him a week ago without so much as a goodbye. His teacher wasn't much for children, he could teach but certainly couldn't love a child that wasn't his own so left the boy alone for the most part.

This day though wasn't normal, the wind had been rather strong and was picking up speed every half hour of so. The sky was dark was thick black rain clouds but not a single drop of rain had fallen since they appeared. The air was staticly charged and almost anything touched, other then yourself, would give you a shock. It looked almost like a heavy storm was brewing only it wasn't moving across the country but was circling around the very house Shinji was staying in.

Shinji though wasn't paying it any mind, he was cold and hungry but no made no effort to move, to him this storm if he was paying attention to it, was just a visual representation of what was going on in his head. It wasn't until a bolt of static lightning struck the ground a few yards away from him that he noticed what was happening. This should have caused Shinji to run into the house like any other child would have done but in Shinji's state of mind he did the opposite. Shinji walked into the yard and examined where the blot had struck. The ground was black and was letting off enough heat to make Shinji sweat even though the wind was cold.

A few more bolts struck the ground around Shinji in a circular pattern, this got Shinji scared enough to make a run for the house but as he did another bolt struck the ground right in front of him, causing Shinji to fly backwards towards the ground and hitting his head, knocking him out cold. When Shinji awoke he found himself in a white room with a gentle warm breeze blowing over him by the open window above him. When his sat up, which made the room spin a little, a woman came up to him, lowered her self down and smiled at him. Shinji promptly fainted again but not before reading the name badge that said 'Dr. Kadowaki'.

**Present day...**

Eva Unit One, piloted by an injured Rei Ayanami, crashes into a building like a rag doll. Sachiel watches the doll(1) for any signs of life. It knows that the doll is dangerous but can't tell if it still has any fight left in it. Sachiel walks off towards Nerv HQ after deciding that the doll is no longer a threat, it steps are heavy crushing anything it steps on, it ignores the rockets being fired at it, he's not even fazed by them. Most of the crew in Nerv have given up any hope of beating the monster attacking the city and are running around, screaming and shouting. In the observation bridge of Nerv almost everyone is quiet, most want to run away, all but two people.

Commander Ikari sits calmly in his chair, since the disappearance of his son, his plans are almost dead, his son was vital in the controlling of Eva Unit one and now all he can do is try and save everything he has until his son can be found.

Captain Katsuragi is calmly talking to Rei through the comm but getting no response but hasn't given up hope that Rei will pull through and save them. Suddenly more warning alarms go off and the main screen shows a sudden in the sky, a very violent one. Static electricity can be seen moving and jumping around the clouds, clashing and making deafening thunder claps. Sachiel also sees this and stops his advance on Nerv. He stands silently watching the the dark sky and every now and then turns as if he had spotted something.

Whatever is going on has bought Nerv some time, Captain Katsuragi redoubles her efforts in waking up Rei with the help of Dr. Akagi. When Rei finally comes to she can barely move from the amount of pain she's in. Seeing as how Rei can't fight Gendo tried to order another N2 mine to be dropped but the thunder storm is interfering will all communications to the military. Despair began falling on all those on the bridge until a flash of lightning lit up the dark clouds, reviling the shadow of what looked like a giant bird. This was suddenly followed by a bolt of lighting that blew out all the energy reading gauges. The bolt hit Sachiel directly on his core with enough force to knock him off his feat and to shatter the core, killing Sachiel instantly.

Seconds later the glass in the observation room shatters as a boy breaks through. He quickly stood up and drew his sword and pointed it at the Commander. The bridge crew watches helplessly while Misato makes a break for the observation room stairs. Gendo and the boy stare at each other, neither moving, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Misato kicks the door open and moves in, this distracted the boy long enough for Gendo to get his own gun, aim and shoot at the boy as he turned his attention to Misato. The boy falls to the ground holding his shoulder, Gendo walks towards him and address him.

"Shinji..."

"Bas ... bastard!" Was all Shinji could say before Gendo uses the butt of his pistol to hit Shinji across the face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

(1)Refers to the Eva, not Rei.

I'm not sure if I want to continue this. I might but I will have to see how things go. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, if I did I would have remade Final Fantasy 7 and 8 on the PS3.

Here's chapter 2. Anyone that doesn't know about Final Fantasy 8 should look it up otherwise there will be parts that you wont understand. Also about the story, I am going to go into things about Shinji's past but I will bring little bits of it out in every chapter. Telling people everything he has been though in one go kinda strips the story of it depth. Oh and this isn't following the Eva time line closely so I can change things to how I want them.

* * *

**Final Fantasy Evangelion**

Chapter 2

"What have you got out of him doctor?" Asked Commander Ikari.

"Quite a lot but at the same time, nothing." Dr. Akagi answers. Seeing as the commander was still silent, the good doctor took this as a sign to tell him everything she was told by the boy. "He claims to be from somewhere else, where that is he can't say as it's not any map. I would guess that he means a different world or reality but how he got to them or back from them - he can't say, or wont say.

He said he was trained by a mercenary/military group called 'SeeD' in a place they call a 'Garden'. He claims to have had excessive training in hand to hand combat, magic usage, sword fighting and strategy command. Most of which we can't test out yet as he was too badly injured even before you shot him. I didn't get much more out of him other then he has been there for about nine years, his SeeD rank is twenty four, he got his scar from middle forehead to his right cheek from a fellow student which he won't name. In fact he said everything he told me wasn't harmful to him or others in anyway which was the only reason he told me all of it. But that took me a week to get out of him, he's quite and withdrawn." The doctor takes a deep breath from saying all that in as few breaths as possible.

"Did he say why he broke into Nerv, killed eight men, seriously injure many more and try to kill me?"

Taking another deep breath the doctor tells him. " He said he thought they were trying to kill him, they were but that's because he didn't realise he was running around in restricted areas. As for you he says he can't remember, he has no recollection as to why he tried to kill you. He even claims not to know who you are but every time I said your name he would tense up and become a little hostile towards me."

"I want him kept under surveillance until he's healed, then he is to begin his training." Gendo orders, then leaves his seat. He was about to leave the room when Dr Akagi questioned him.

"Do you think that is wise? He has tried to kill you and he may try again..." The good doctor queried with worry. Gendo just looked at her with a straight face before walking off out through the door.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

Shinji just laid on the hospital bed in the high security ward, his body was pumped full of pain killers and sedatives, just enough so he could still fell a little pain and enough to keep him quite. His thoughts are on how he came to this unknown and yet familiar place. The last thing he remembers was cutting down a few Galbadian soldiers before he got caught up in a terrible storm. The storm lasted for a few day and during that time he got lost and then found himself in the strange city he was in now, which was being attacked. He was already battle worn, wounded, tired and starved yet he still called forth his Guardian Force 'Quezacotl' and ordered it to charge to it's maximum and fire the thunder bold at the part of the monster that stood out the most – it's red core.

During Quezacotl's charge, he made his way into what seemed like the military base for this city. Inside all Shinji found was hostility towards him, none of the strange guards in black or men in military uniforms gave any warnings, they just shot at first sight which caused Shinji to defend himself. Although Shinji felt like he was ready to drop he still made it to what looked like the centre of operations for the base. He remembered seeing a man dressed all in black sitting behind a desk, he looked important and was probably in charge. Something about this man effected Shinji for some reason. When he heard all the sensors explode and seeing the monsters red core shatter, Shinji defied all his training in tactics and jumped through the winder at the leader of this place. Had his mind not been clouded by an unknown reason to hate this man, and his body not in need of medical attention, he would not have paid any attention to the purple headed woman that burst through the door causing him to take a bullet in the shoulder that he could have evaded..

Shinji reasoned to himself that these people can't be all bad and were probably in a state of emergency and that's why they had tried to kill him. If they wanted him dead they could have easily done away with him but have so far kept him alive and were treating him for his injuries. And in his week of hospitalisation the nurses have been nothing but nice to him, some a little to nice and Shinji had to scare them off.

One thing though that was really bothered Shinji was the smell of strawberries that kept coming and going for the past two days, every time the smell came it was followed by the silhouette of someone behind the one way, tinted observation glass into Shinji's room. What unnerved Shinji about this was the fact that the person never made any type of contact. Shinji was a loner by nature, a lone wolf some had described him as, and he liked it that way but he hated it when people would just hover around him.

Snapping Shinji out of his reminiscing, the smell had returned, as well as the silhouette but this time it was moving towards the door where it stopped. He Picked himself up into a seated position just as the door opened and entered a young girl about his age. She carried herself with pride and strength, even Shinji had to admit she was good looking in that yellow dress, red hair and big blue eyes, though he would never admit it out loud to anyone.

She didn't say a word, just walked around the room like she owned the place until she came along a set of draws. In a very nosey fashion she started going through them, She found almost nothing except a ring and a necklace. She took both and threw them on the bed and finally broke the silence.

"Are both these yours? Because if not I want them." The girl said in a very unladylike, forceful way. Shinji's only reply to what she said was to put on the ring and necklace. Her face quickly changed to one of disappointment. She clearly wanted them and something told Shinji that she would have just taken them unless in some small way she feared what he might do had she done so.

Just as quickly as her face had changed, it did so again, to a slightly sinister yet cute smile. She followed this up by half crawling across the bed and getting close to Shinji. Shinji naturally recoiled as much as he could away from the girl only to find his back was to the wall, literally.

"If you give me that ring, I'll let you hang out with me. What do you say?" Had this girl said this to any other male they would have said yes but she was fishing in the wrong lake. All Shinji could think about was how much he the ring meant to him and his decision was easy to make.

"No..."

"Humph! Fine be that way! Good luck finding friends without my help you freak!" The girl storms off, knocking over a nurse and all her papers that was walking in the door and left without helping to pick them up. As the nurse picked up the papers Shinji just had to ask.

"Who was that?"

"Hmm, oh, that was Asuka Langly Soury." The nurse said with a bit of animosity in her voice.

* * *

R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, if I did I would have remade Final Fantasy 7 and 8 on the PS3.

Here's the third chapter, after an enlightening review about Riona being a driving force for Squall's humanity, I will have to change things from how I had planned them. So Asuka will be the one to bring Shinji to his true self (Like that hasn't been done before). Now just so you all know, although Shinji is only 14, everything with Sorceress Ultimecia has already happened but differently and you will find out how later.

When you see a: example **(1)** that is when you can chooses to scroll down to the bottom and see my thoughts or helpful information. My advice is to do that after reading the story then scroll back up to the () and find out what I was on about without loosing your place in the story.

* * *

**Final Fantasy Evangelion**

Chapter 3

Going to a normal school is something Shinji had never done, to his knowledge that is. School for him in Balamb was very different. Teachers weren't nice and far more perceptive then the one's Shinji had now at Tokyo Three High School **(1)**. And Shinji missed it, this place had no real order or structure to what he was used too. Had an arrangement not been made that kept him out of prison though he wouldn't be here. It was was attending school, Nerv training to become an Evangelion pilot, a promise and signed contract that he wouldn't plot, and/or attempt to kill Commander Ikari, who he learned was his father after a series of blood testes, or prison for the rest of his life. Shinji had thought about breaking out of prison had he gone but he had no access to his weapons, no contacts that he could use for help, not that he would use them even if he had them unless ordered otherwise, And he didn't want to expose his Guardian Forces unless it was a necessity, so accepting the deal was the only reasonable option. And he is a SeeD, a hired mercenary and as he would also get money out of piloting so he had no real reason to turn them down.

Shinji had no troubles with any classes, other then history but as he observed no one was paying any attention any way, it could have been because the class knew everything the teachers were talking about or they were just mindlessly repeating the same things without teaching the class any real history that happened before Second Impact.

As it turned out that the red headed girl from the hospital, Asuka, was also a pilot. She was transferred in from another branch of Nerv because Japan's branch was understaffed with it's pilots at this point in time. Shinji was told by a Captain Katsurage that had he not disappeared ten years ago that he would have been selected as the pilot for Evangelion Unit One and Asuka would have never been called so soon. But that's just trivial, Asuka was in all of Shinji's classes and doing a good job of ignoring him. And for that Shinji was grateful, the last thing he wanted to do was interact with Asuka and the other students more then he had to.

But Asuka was the least of Shinji's troubles, it was the other girls that had been paying attention to him. Everything they talked about revolved around Shinji's scar. On Shinji's first day he was already the talk on most of the girls lips. To most it would have had been enjoyable but to Shinji it was just more attention then he wanted. Luckily though Shinji's dark glares and stares got the message along to anyone that he just wanted to be alone. One time Shinji glared at Misato and all he got was a chuckle and a comment on how much that made him look like his father. The comment left Shinji feeling a little sick for some reason.

Back in Balamb though his dark glares would only makes a few people walk away and forget that they ever wanted to talk to him in the first place, but he only gave his glares when he wasn't in the mood. After all he was Captain and Commander **(2)** of Balamb Garden during important missions and it wouldn't help to have people running away from him with important information or when he needed to give out orders.

This only being Shinji's second day at school and already he hated it, and the only break he got from it was when he sat under a lonely tree during the student recreationals. Here he could think about everything he needed to, this little sanctuary kept him sane in an otherwise insane world he found himself in. Shinji knew he just needed time to adjust but that's something he was never any good at, it was different when he was on a mission, his missions had clear objectives and when finished he could return to where he knew he was safe.

Shinji pulled out his wallet, one of the few things that connected him to his other reality. Inside was a reminder and a long interrogation as to who they were. Shinji pulled out the only photo he had inside, a photo of him, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphi Timmett, Irvine Kinneas and Headmaster Cid. At one point there was another person on the photo but Shinji had ripped that person off in an attempt to forget. Shinji only gave there names but nothing more and wouldn't say anything about who the missing person from the photo was.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

In Nerv, Dr. Akagi was running some tests on the weapon Shinji was caught with. The gun and sword mix weapon let off strange energy readings, all of which could be changed with the flip of a switch on the sword, which also changed the appearance of the weapon. But none of that compared to the energy reading the weapon let off when the trigger was pulled. The tests were done simply enough. The gun was held safely in place by a mechanical arm fixed to the gun and grip, and a metal holding stand connected to the blade. As the cylinder was already loaded with what seemed to be sixty caliber bullets, which to Dr. Akagi's knowledge doesn't exist **(3)**, she set up a test to see just how powerful the shots from the gun were. She positioned the gun, aimed at a concrete block and had the mechanical arm pull the trigger. There was the typical sound of a rifle going off but the concrete block was unharmed, on the other hand the metal stand was cut clean in half.

A few more tests were run and eventually Dr. Akagi found out that the bullets made the blade vibrate to such a speed that it could cut through most things, and it got stronger with every setting the weapon was turned up to. It was very similar to the Progressive Knife the Eva's used during combat only this gun and sword mix was safer to use and didn't require a special vibrating alloy. While all this was interesting and could help Dr. Akagi create better weapons for the Eva's, Gendo had only given her so long to study the weapon, he wanted it given back to Shinji as a way of showing trust, trust that he could use to control Shinji easier.

(HHHHHHHHHH)

If going to school was Asuka wasn't bad enough, Shinji also lived with her and his warden. His warden was Captain Katsuragi and so she could keep a better eye on him, ordered him to live with her. Shinji spent all his free time in his room training as to stay away from Misato and Asuka. But today would be different. As he entered the apartment and quickly entered his room he found a long black case on his bed. Shinji had a good idea what it was and wasn't surprised to find his Gunblade, though it looked like it wasn't taken care or properly. As no one else was in the apartment, Shinji took it, and a polishing kit, to the balcony. Once he was ready he grabbed his Hadori stone and went about polishing the Hamon of his Gunblade **(4)**. Shinji was always very careful with this. His Hamon looked like a far away mountain range and he found peace by looking at it. Which is strange as the weapon the Hamon was on had been used in so much chaos, caused lots of pain and meaningless deaths.

Once the Hamon is back into it's full effect Shinji, applied the polish. The blade was only a little dirty and didn't need a real polishing, just a quick going over, but Shinji took his time going over it. When he finished, Shinji went about seeing how they tampered with his Gunblade. Everything seemed in order but Shinji still needed to test the balance of his most trusted of weapons. Shinji did his sword Kata, a unique one as he had a unique sword. Everything seemed right so with one final overhead chop down swing while turning his body, Shinji brought the sword down and stopped just as the Gunblade was pointing Asuka right between the eyes. Shinji stared at Asuka, while she stared at the very sharp Kissaki **(5)**. Shinji had a none expressive face, and Asuka had multiple expressions. Shinji's expression changed when he heard a liquid hitting the carpet. Shinji lowered his Gunblade and looked down to see a wet patch of carpet where Asuka was standing. As Shinji looked up he is met with a palm to the face, Asuka then ran off to the Bathroom.

* * *

**(1)** I don't know the name of the school or even if it's name was ever mentioned in the Manga or TV series.  
**(2)** lol but also true.  
**(3)** I did a little research on caliber, and found it stopped at .50, there was a .68 but that was for paintball guns. Weird! But I could be wrong about .50 being as high as it goes, and the Eva's palette rifle don't count!  
**(4)** If you know about Samurai swords then you know what I'm on about but if not the Hamon is a visual effect created on the blade by the tempering process. It is the transition between the region of harder martensitic steel of the blade edge and the softer pearlitic steel of the back of the sword. This difference in hardness is the objective of the tempering process; the visual effect is purely a side effect but cool none the less.  
**(5)** Kissaki is the very tip and point of the samurai sword.

* * *

R&R please. 


End file.
